Universally, there is a need in the market place for new amusing portable games for people to play. There is a demand for challenging games that involve athletic skill and may be played by all age groups. The present invention provides a novel amusement device that is aimed at satisfying the publics desire for challenging games that are portable.
One piece of prior art in this area is the game of horseshoes. This game involves throwing metal horseshoes toward a stake located in the ground at a predetermined distance from a player. The object of horseshoes is to encircle the peg with the horseshoe. The disadvantages of this game are: 1) the metal horseshoe is dangerous for children to play with because a child may be seriously injured if hit with a horseshoe, 2) the overall weight of the horseshoe game may be considerable and this makes the game less transportable, 3) the horseshoes will sink if the horseshoe is accidentally tossed into a nearby lake or ocean, and 4) the horseshoe gate does not meet many players desire for novelty.
Both rings and FRISBEES are also prior art in this area. However, rings will not become airborne or stay aloft. Also, it takes more strength or athletic ability to throw any distance with accuracy. Also, the FRISBEE is too light for accuracy and can be moved easily by air currents.
Overall, there is a need for a new, athletic game that may be played by all age groups and may be portable. The typical family desired a game that is safe for their children to play but is also challenging for adults. Further, they want a lightweight, compact game that may be transported easily to the beach, the lake or any other place. Thus the present invention seeks to fill that void by offering a novel game that is athletically entertaining.